Super Smash Love Triangle
by 866marluxia
Summary: Old story deleted for too many grammatical errors. Long story short: Samus loves Link. Zelda loves Link. Zelda or Samus? It's a tough choice, but Link will have to choose one of them. Rated T for blood and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Smash Bros. or any of the characters in it!**

"3 2 1 GO!"

That's what I heard from the announcer say before my match started. I was up against the dynamic duo, the Mario brothers: Mario and Luigi. Taking them on were me, and my partner for today: Samus Aran. Even though I don't know her on a personal level, I could tell that we wanted the same thing: to win and to continue on the 4th annual Smash Bros. Tourney.

I wasn't going to waste any time, or let anything stop me. After all, there's only a handful of people left playing. Minus well keep going for 1st.

"Hiyahh" I heard Mario say out loud before he shot a fireball at me. I used my super shield to deflect the attack and dodged before he could strike again. Meanwhile, Samus was having her hands full taking care of Luigi. He looked as if he was hurling her from wall to wall.

"Take this" I said as I shot an arrow at him. It got him right square in the arm, making him release Samus. "Thanks Link" she told me.

"Don't thank me yet" I told her as the guys came back for more. Having blood being shep and spilt on the cold, hard, rocky ground, they were about to get serious. Using every amount of strength they had, they ended up dealing a barrage of endless attacks, like a hurricane of fists. Luckily for us, our shields were still useful, so we ended up rolling out of the way.

"I've had enough of you" I said as I headed straight for Luigi. Holding nothing back, I used my grapple hook to latch onto him as I kept on kicking him in the face. Luigi was no match for me as I flung him straight into the air. "Herrraugh" I spun the Master Sword around, dealing major damage and sending him flying across the arena.

"Player 4 defeated" the announcer said.

_One down, one more to go_ I thought to myself. Looking around, I couldn't find Mario anywhere, the same for Samus. I couldn't stay in one spot for too long, so I just kept going on.

"Hiyah"

POW!

Out of nowhere, Mario pelted me into the ground. My face bruised from the fall, I tried to get up, but he just kept kicking and punching me.

"I've got you now, punk! You'll pay for killing my brother" Prepared to kill me off, I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't bare to watch.

BOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I heard Mario scream and fly into air and out of the game. I got up and looked to see what happened. As it turned out, it was Samus, who shot her paralyzer gun and upward kicked Mario away.

"Player 3 defeated. This game's winner is: Green Team"

The crowd cheered as I got up from the ground. My forehead was killing me, and my hands was slightly bleeding. Samus on the other hand, had merely a scratch on her stomach, but not too serious.

"Alright, yeah" I raised my sword into the air and sheathed it back into place. Samus just put her gun away and just waved to the crowd. After the fight, me and her were taken to the nursery to treat wounds and scratches after a SSB contestant fights.

"Congratulations you two" I heard the announcer man say to us. "Now, you guys are in the semi-finals, however, there are only 9 contestants left, so for now on, the fights will be a 3-on-3 match"

"No problem" I told him before walking out after my scars were fixed. I could hear Samus walking behind me. "Wait Link! I just want to say, uh…"

"What?"

"Thanks" she said before giving me a small hug. "You know, for helping me out" she whispered into my ear. It's as if she was trying to tell me more than that. Well, what whatever she wanted, it was making me uncomfortable.

"Sure" I told her quietly before turning my back on her.

_Damn. If only I could just tell you Link. Maybe next time. Maybe next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: For now on, anything in **_**italics **_**means thought or someone's opinion. Anything in bold **means Link narrating the story.

_Man, I'll be feeling that one tomorrow _Link thought as he rubbed his forearm slightly, still bruised from his last fight. Link walked down the hallway of the Smash House (where all contestants relax, train, or even rest before fighting). He was going to head for his room, which was all the way down the hallway and past the corridors. He didn't want to do anything but lay down on his bed.

**It's hard to believe that I got this far into the tourney. Usually, I end up losing around the first or second round, but not this time. I guess all that training all perseverance paid off. **Link looked over to see Fox sitting down on the couch near the hallway windows. _Hmm, so Fox made it this far too huh?_** Fox Mccloud, never really knew him, but the moment I saw him, I knew he would be a tough opponent. **

"Hey, I see you've made it huh" he told me. "Yep" Link replied. "So, what are you up to?"

Fox shrugged. "Just chillin' out. I need to rest for my fight for tomorrow." "Cool" I said. _Sorry man, but I really need to lay down for a while._ Link started walking away, when-

"So I hear Zelda made it to the semi-finals as well"Fox told me.

**What? Zelda also made it? That's weird. Not that I knew that she couldn't do it, but her opponent looked kind of big and hairy. DK! That's his name. **_"_Great" I said.

"Anyway, I'm going to get a bite to eat. I'm hungry. See you around Link" Fox said as he headed down the other end of the hallway into the pantry. _I wonder if Zelda came back or not._

* * *

Link finally approached his room and the first thing he saw was Zelda right near the door.

"Oh, uhh… Hi h-honey. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to surprise you. And by the looks of it, I definitely did a good job" Zelda said as she smiled and closed her eyes. "What's wrong? You looks tired."

"I just need to lay down" I told her as I put the Master Sword and my shield on the dresser next to the bed. PLUMP! _Guess I overdid that a little too much_. The bed made a loud noise from me falling onto the covers. **This is relaxing. I could just feel the pain in my arm slowly drift away.**

PLUMP! Zelda also dropped into my bed next to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Rest while you can, honey. Don't forget, not that you will, but tonight we have to check our semi-final match up to see who we're fighting tomorrow."_ How can I forget, I'm bugged about it almost all the time _Link thought.

"Hey Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's left of the tourney?"

"Let me think. There's you, me, Falcon, that furry fox guy, I don't know his name, Marth, and some other woman. I wonder who she is."

"Samus" "You know her" Zelda said with a hint of suspicion in her tone. "Well, yeah. We fought together in the last fight. Remember" I told her. "Oh, right. I forgot" Zelda said twirling her hair. "Anyway, I'm going to my room to rinse off. I think I still have some of that monkey's fur hairs on me. Boy, I hope I don't have to deal with that fox guy next. This is itching my neck. Anyway, see you later tonight" she said to me after giving me another small kiss. She left and headed for her room.

**For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about why Samus was hitting on me today. Is she loving on me? Why would she hit on me? Does she know that I'm with Zelda? Nah! I'm sure she knows. Besides, maybe she was just being a good partner. I shouldn't worry too much about it. **Link slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wonder what was going to happen this round. It could really be anyone's guess!**

Every contestant left gathered the giant blue-grey screen on the wall, waiting for updates for the next round. It started to blink and fuzz at moments, but after a moment, the only thing that really happened was a message being seen from the screen. 'Contestants, please take a seat while we give out your updates.' Everyone started to make themselves at home then. Falcon and Marth headed for the kitchen to grab a snack. Fox started to turn on the TV at the opposite side of the room, and Zelda and I just sat down on the couch.

"I sure hope we don't end up fighting each other in the next round" Zelda said to me, but I was a bit distracted by that Samus woman in the chair a bit far from the couch exchanging looks with me. Zelda almost paid no attention towards her at all. It kind of made me feel nervous. _What is she looking at?_

"Link? Link! LINK" Zelda yelped at me. "What?" "You haven't listened to what I said haven't you?" "Yes I have."

"Liar" she said after playfully shoving me. Now, she could see Samus looking right at her. Of course, I happened to be in the middle of them. _Uh oh. This isn't going to be pretty. _

All of a sudden, the screen started to blink. That only meant one thing: our results are finally here. **Thank the gods for the timing. Otherwise, we could end up cleaning women blood off of our skins.** Everyone started to dismiss what they were doing to see what the screen was showing.

_What the… _that's all I could think of.

**Fox vs. Samus**

**Zelda vs. Falcon**

**Marth vs. Link**

"Ha ha, well this ought to be fun" Marth replied. "Oh great, not the fox! Grrrr" Samus started mumbling to herself, while Captain Falcon instantly jerked his arm back just simply shouted out a big YES almost hitting Fox. "Hey, watch it" Fox told him. He looked to see and was a bit surprised to see that he would have to go against Samus. Meanwhile, Link was a bit confused as well as disappointed to see Marth as his next rival. _I would rather it be Samus. Sure, she has helped be out before, but she's now starting to get close to me and Zelda may think I'm cheating on her. She's already getting suspicious of me. I just hope either she stops or Fox gets rid of her._

**Definetely weird. This wasn't anything like I were to expect at all. Maybe next time, things will start getting back to normal.**

* * *

Later, that night, things just got even more weird. Samus just seemed to follow me around, like a dog. And if that wasn't enough, Zelda was nowhere to be found. _Where the hell is she_ I thought sitting down onto the couch in the hallway.

"Looks like you're coming around" Fox said to me sitting at the other end of the couch. "What's wrong? Something on your mind?" "Well…"

All of a sudden Zelda came out of the door in front of us. I was so dazed and daydreamed, that I didn't bother knowing that the couch I was on was near Zelda's room.

Zelda walked toward me and gave me a hug. "What was that for" I told her. "Hmmm" she thought for a moment. "Think of that as a good luck present just from me" she smiled right after that. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to get ready for bed" she said heading back to her room.

"She's awfully cheery for a princess." Fox told me. "No offense, but I always thought that princesses were supposed to be more stern and strict rather than free loving."

"That's not entirely true" I replied. "Remember Princess Peach?" "Yeah, you're right"

**That's not true, is it?**

Just then, Zelda popped out of her room again. Fox and I were still on the couch, of course. "Hey, Link. Wanna come sleep with me tonight" she said with a tone of laughter in her voice._ WHAAAAAAA? _I instantly started to blush, but I didn't want her to see me like that, so I covered my cheeks with my hands. Fox just started bursting with laughter after looking one second at my face! _Fox, you jerk!_ Zelda started joining with Fox on the laughing part. "Just kidding. Just kidding, Link. No need to be shy about that. You'll save that after we return home right? Anyways, goodnight honey" she said after shutting her door.

Fox started to calm down. "She's right, Link; there's no reason to be shy about that." "What? I'm not being shy" I yelled at him. "There's no reason to be so serious either." I just let out a sigh. "Well, I'm going to get ready for the fight tomorrow. See you then" Fox told me and started to walk down the hall. Shortly after, I did the same, but in the other direction. _What is going on with these people today?_** I hope tomorrow will be a better day for all of us. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: MEME ALERT! I don't know why I put it in, but there is an internet meme reference in this chapter. See if you can find it.**

"Hey, wake up!" I whispered as I slightly tapped her on the shoulders. She started to awaken from her slumber, of course, that was probably not such a great idea, seeing as she can be really cranky when she's awoken too early in the morning.

"What is it" Zelda slurred to me half-asleep. "It's time to get up, Zelda" I told her. She then started to rub her eyes and stretch, still in her bed. She yawned real loud. "Link, couldn't you have woken me up later? I still feel like a little bit tired." "Well, I didn't want to make you mad now didn't I, especially with all that snoring and…"

Zelda immediately gasped to what I just said and gave me a glare like she was pissed at me or something. "Jerk. I never snore!" I just shot her a 'you're not fooling me' stare right back at her. "Okay, fine." "Anyways, this is just a wake up reminder to let you know that our next brawl matches are this afternoon. I'm going to get prepared, and maybe you should to" I said. "Alright, I'll just meet you at the living room hall when I'm done. Bye Link" she said to me giving me a kiss on the cheek as I left her room. _She's still coming around, I think._** Maybe today might be my lucky day. Nah, I'm sure luck has nothing to do with me getting this far into the competition this year, right?**

* * *

Later that morning, I started to get my usual clothes, Master Sword, and shield ready for today. I could definitely feel that today is going to be my lucky day after all. Getting all my stuff ready, I could hear voices coming thru the halls just outside my door. "Yeah, well, I heard she's now taking an interest in Link, even though he's with Zelda. I mean, haven't you noticed that Samus has been acting a little strange lately…" "Hmm, you don't say…" _What are they talking about _I overheard them from my room wall. _Samus is in LOVE with me? That's crazy! She's knows that I'm with Zelda, doesn't she_. **Just thinking about Samus, for some reason just start to tick me off. More of a nuisance than annoyance now. **_Maybe I shouldn't really care so much about it, at least for now. Right now, I've got bigger problems, like how today's match will end_ I thought to myself as I left my room and towards the main hallway.

"Congrats to you all for making this far everyone. The semi-finals. Be proud people, for you all are just one more fight to the last" the game announcer to us. We were all here, awaiting for what was in store for us. Some of us were a little skeptical and some, like myself, was confident in ourselves, I mean why wouldn't we? The announcer came back again "It's time to set today's battles in motion" he said. "I'm sure you all know your opponents by now. I've randomly decided the first fight of the day, and the first one will be…" We all started growing anxious.

Link vs. Marth

_So I'm going first huh? This ought to be great for me._** Marth never seemed uncertain of himself, just like me. Kinda weird. Fighting someone that's just like yourself. This is going to get interesting, I can tell.** I started to make way into the teleport pad, where we get transferred to fight at. "One last thing guys, this will be a one life battle, and there will be NO items to help you guys out, so you'll have to rely on skill to win" the announcer told us just as we both got inside. Coming back in here brings back memories of my previous fights: Falco, Ice Climbers, and my joint battle with Samus against Mario and Luigi. _Hey, where is Samus anyway? Oh well, what do I care _were my final thoughts before being rendered and transported to the battlefield.

* * *

Blackness…

Utter blackness…

Space…

This is what I see when I met the ground, blue-grey tile, which isn't even a ground at all. More like tile. I looked around to see the vast, dark, black with a shallow white center against the horizon setting all around me. _This must be Final Destination, form where I am._ "Looking for me" I heard a voice call out to me from behind. Marth. "You're expecting me, of course I am" I told him. "Link" Marth called to me walking forward. _We're enemies. Why is he coming to me without his weapon ready? Either way, I should not let my guard down at all._ "Link, I'll make you a deal: throw this match, and I'll make it worth your while. What do you say?" **He thinks he can swindle me out of a fight? He's going to need to do a lot better than that.** "Get real" I answered him as I drew my sword and attacked. "Herragh!" I started to make my moves against him, however he dodged them and started to slice at me with his sword. I had no idea that he was quicker than me. _Damn._ I delivered a uppercut, which got him in his upper right arm, resulting in red blood slightly seeping thru his shirt and onto the ground. "Ow!" He retaliated with a mighty string of different of sword moves, like his sword was just a mere puppet on strings. Multiple gashes and cuts started to make me cringe in pain, as I now was the one bleeding.

"You'll have to do better" I told Marth. "I'm sure you will to" he replied. Using my strength, I started to use arrows against him, most of them he dodged, but some actually got him. Boomerang. Not much help that did, as he just repelled and it ended up hitting me in the face. _Now what? Wait… Bombs! That's right._ I wasted no time at all. "Hey Marth" I called out trying to get his attention, "arrows, boomerang, and BOMBS. You want it? It's yours my friend, free of charge" I yelled as I threw a barrage of bombs straight at him. Enough to severely weaken him and hopefully ko him. As a result, a wide cloud of smoke was covering half of the stage. I coughed and then looked to see what happened when the smoke cleared. "Yeeeeaaaarrrrgggghhhh"

SLICE

The cold, iron feeling of a blade had cut me by surprise. From chest to hip. More blood now started to tinkle from my new wound, and a lot of it. "No! This can't be." _This can't be the end, it can't_. Marth stood over me, fixated on me, lying on the ground on my back. "I am so sorry Link, but your just not worth living. You should've let me win, and this all could've been avoided. Now you'll die right here right now" he screamed as he positioned his blade right above my torso, ready to deliver the final blow.


	5. Chapter 5

(Link's conscious)

"_Is this it? This is how it'll all end isn't it. Well, in that case, I have no regrets at all. If I die, I'll die with honor."_

"_You can't die!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You WONT die. I believe in you. I know that you'll get thru this Link. You just have to believe in yourself. That's all" _a familiar voice told me.

"_I know that voice. Samus, is that you?"_

A small, faint image of Samus appeared inside of my mind, almost as if she was calling out to me telepathically. _"I know that you'll make it thru. There's no need to give in at all." "But, how? How can I possibly come out of this alive? It's over for me I'm afraid." _

Samus gave me a slap on the face._ "ARE YOU FRICKIN SERIOUS? The great 'hero of time' giving up? That definitely doesn't sound like the Link I know at all. The Link I knew wouldn't let the bad things get to his head at all. The Link I knew was a fierce and bold guy. Let me ask you, are you really going to just throw it all away" _she screamed to me. _"But, but…" "Listen Link, you are the wielder of the Triforce of Courage. You are the chosen one. How can you say such a thing? You know what, you've failed to use the true power inside of you, and it's time that you use it. Do it. At least for the ones you care for…" _she said with a slight tone of seriousness.

**And THAT is when it hit home. She was right. It's time that I step up my game and hold nothing else back**. _Samus, I-I-I don't know what to say…" "You don't have to say anything at all Link. Just focus on the fight, and shut everything else out. After all, only you can change your fate." "You're right._** At first, I felt like it was my time to pass, but now, I feel as if I can face any adversaries, no matter how tough. 'Only you can change your fate…' I'll do well to keep that in mind next time Samus.** "_Hey, look sharp _she said as everything started coming back to me…

* * *

"…you're just not worth living. You should've let me win, and this all could've been avoided. Now you'll die right here right now" I heard Marth say as I started to open my eyes and realized his sword was right above my chest. "Yeeeaaarrrrrggggghhhhhhh"

CLONK

The sound of metal hitting metal really hard was all that was hears before Marth's voice broke the silence. "What the hell" Marth cried out with shock as his attack on me failed. He stared at me wide-eyed and gasped as he witnessed what I've just done. His sword barely even scratching the Hylian Shield that I grabbed behind my back at the very last minute and protecting my entire torso area before he could thrust his sword into me, thus instantly killing me. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me" I told him. Marth yelled out in anger. "How dare you still draw breath. You should be dead!" No matter. This time you will die, after all, no one can defeat me. No one!" "Really" I asked Marth as he looked at me with confusion. "In that case, the first thing that every true swordsman should know is to never let your guard DOWN" I shouted out as I then delivered as powerful kick attack into Marth's lower stomach, knocking him away giving me a chance to get up from the ground. Luckily for me, most of the bleeding from the scars have stopped, but most of my strength and stamina are still away from me at the moment.

"I've underestimated you" Marth said. "What makes you think you can defeat me? You're almost out of breath. You should now be easy to kill now!" "Because" I told him. "I fight for the people I love" **having saying that almost reminds me of the ones I care of most, especially Zelda. **"Your loved ones" Marth asked before slightly chuckling to himself. "I'm afraid your loved ones will never see you again after I'm done with you" Marth said coming straight for me with his sword in hand. _Like I said before, never let your guard down._

Marth tried to kill me with his swift sword moves, but I'll always be one step ahead of him. After using a charging attack, I dodged by rolling right behind him when he struck and delivered the coup-de-grace. My spin attack move cause him to fly across the platform and almost out of sight. Marth then grabbed the ledge trying to pull myself up. I watched him trying to get up, as I was right next to the ledge.

"So that's it? You only fight for loved ones? And how does that make you a better fighter? You only protect those you care and shut out everyone else? You've gone and let friends control your life Link" Marth sneered still hanging on.

"You're wrong" I answered to him. "I protect them because they give my life meaning. My friends and loved ones all made me the kind of person that I am, and I will NEVER let any harm befall them. So if I have to eliminate anything or anyone or even sacrifice myself to save them, then I'll do it with honor. What I do, I'll do with no regrets, not by choice, but on my own accord and no one else's. After all" I raised my leg and stomped on Marth fingers as he then yelped in pain "only I can change my fate, it's not anyone's choice but my own.!" I released my foot as his hand was now bruised which caused him to fall to quick to recover and regain balance. I watched as he screamed as he plummeted down into the endless, black pit below as he was now eliminated from the tourney.

"Player 2 defeated. The winner is, Link!"

I felt as if a huge load was off my shoulders, as that last attack cost me all of my stamina. I could feel life slipping away from my body._ I knew that I could do it, but what's going-what's happenin… _I felt as if all life was sucked from my veins as I started to loss balance and was the next to plummet into the endless pit headfirst. Down into wherever fate carries me now I guess…

**Maybe this was my final fight to protect someone after all, maybe not, but one thing was certain: I'll keep the ones I care for next time I fight.**


End file.
